Little Erik & His Butterfly
by slow'n'steady
Summary: A shy and lonely little boy finds his first friend in the form of a butterfly he calls, Ami. -oneshot-


**A.N - Another one-shot from me. Inspired by my little six year old brother who I spotted musing over a butterfly in our garden.**

**Enjoy. I own nothing. AU, if you like. **

* * *

><p>At first, Little Erik had thought that the buds of blue had been flowers.<p>

It had only been when he inched closer to the field that he realized that they were butterflies! The creatures were small but the brightness of their large blue wings so beautiful and it made little Erik gasp in pleasure. For he had never seen such a display in his whole life (of course it must be said that little Erik was just shy of eight so he had not lived very much of his life at all!) and he found the peace of the picture almost impossible to ignore. Mama had always said never to go outside.

_Curse_, mama!

Little Erik had never realized how nice it was outside – how silent the fields were and how exquisite the creatures. The beauty tickled his eyes and gleefully, the small boy dropped his small bag and ran happily towards the blue tinted fields to greet the butterflies himself. He aspired to come closer – to say hello! But as he was dashing down the muddy hill, his tiny legs kicking as fast as he could towards the green – there was an _eruption_! An eruption of _flight_! Tiny wings flapped everywhere and the blades of grass waved as they were kicked behind by the departing creatures.

And before he knew it, Little Erik was alone on the field and the butterflies were gone.

"No! Please! Come _back_!" He pleaded running through the grassy blades, desperate as he almost stumbled over a rock. Little Erik had never wanted them to leave! He could _share _the field! He wouldn't hurt them! Small, round tears pricked his eyes as he tumbled forwards, disappearing in the tall slices of the grass. _Oh_! How it hurt him. "I wasn't going to _harm _you, little butterflies," He pouted, sniffing as he lifted himself off the dusty ground.

Why did everyone want to leave him? He was only _little. _He did not mean to be frightening! He only meant to play. For he had never played like a little boy in his life.

Brushing the tears pitifully of his face, the small boy sighed desolately. Mama was going to be even more upset with him now! Not only had he tried to run away again but he had stained his shirt with dirt! She hated…dirt. Little Erik found himself wanting to sob again as his shoulders quavered in fear. He didn't want his Mama angry! That's why he was leaving so she never had to cry anymore. "Poor, Erik," He told himself with a small sorry grit of the teeth. Lifting his pale face, the boy found his eyes focusing on a spot of blue in the distance.

Wait – a spot of blue? It could not be! But as the small boy continued to narrow his bright, golden eyes he found himself almost shaking with glee. It was a _butterfly! _A pretty little butterfly who came to _play_!

Standing up, he dusted his knees and found himself almost dashing forwards but decided that he must be very careful this time. After _all_, he didn't want the butterfly flying away again! He knew how much that would hurt his little heart. And so, little Erik journeyed forwards with small, silent steps. He repressed a small giggle as he saw the little wings of the butterfly twitch. It was really quite spellbinding.

Reaching the blade of grass where the small butterfly was resting, little Erik – with as much as caution as he could muster! – leaned forward and examined it. He found his eyes filling with small tears again. But this time it was not out of sadness or loneliness – but it was out of pride. How _beautiful _the little creature was! How intricate and detailed. Even though he was only little, Erik knew he had an eye for beauty. That was why he always cried when he saw new architecture! For his heart broke with feeling when he saw how elaborate and complicated the buildings were. How the obscure little details made it so much more breathtaking.

Yes, for a little boy like Erik. He was very smart.

And he was smart enough to know that he shouldn't watch his blessed little butterfly too closely. He stepped backwards and with a small, silent exhale (as to not blow it away!), little Erik sat below and eyed the resting creature above.

Oh how much fun they shall have! Erik was not sure what butterflies _did _for fun, but he knew they did not have to do a lot. After all, such tiny creatures were too smooth and too delicate for really silly stuff that could break their wings. _No_, but Erik could think of a lot of things they could do anyway! He could already feel his heart thumping with delight. His very first afternoon.

With his very first friend!

But to be a friend, one must know each other's names.

"I'm Erik," Little Erik introduced himself with a small, smile – almost crying again as he realized that the little butterfly was not going to fly away from him. She wasn't going to hurt him like others did just because he looked different. He tried to explain it to them. The others. Even his own Mama! He tried to explain that he wasn't different in a bad way. But they spoke such _gibber _they never heard him! They were too busy being horrible to see that he was just little. And little boys were never bad. Especially little Erik.

Waiting intently for the little butterfly to respond, it dawned on Erik rather childishly that he was waiting in vain. For butterflies could not _speak_ of course!

Oh. Little Erik's face twisted thoughtfully as he tried to create a loop out of this little hole – but then realized that such a hurdle did not have to demolish their fun! "No matter, little _papillon_ – I shall call you…_Ami._"

_Mon Ami_.

"My friend," how nice it sounded in his tongue. Little Erik crossed his legs and beamed widely as he glanced at the still, little butterfly.

His heart felt like fluttering as for a little while, the miseries and sadness of his life faded into the background. And all he felt was the peace beneath the sunshine and the love he felt for his new companion.

For little Erik would be the _best _friend, he was sure of it! Despite the fact that he could not fly like the rest of Ami's companions, he was certain his earthly gifts shall amuse her greatly.

* * *

><p>For the whole afternoon, all little Erik did was babble. He babbled on and <em>on<em>! Until he had to stop for he had run out of breath. But still, he never ran out of things to say! He talked about _breakfast_, and Mama and his favourite paintings…and their neighbours…and the village…and his dreams –

And most importantly, little Erik's love for music.

"Would you like me to _sing _for you, Ami?" The boy glanced up and found another – of his hundreds! – of smiles tugging at his lips as the little wing of the butterfly did a small twitch. Since Ami couldn't speak _human_, Erik had taken the little movements she did as a response to the things he said. She was such a good listener that Erik had flooded her with _garble. _He was a very shy boy - but he had felt so cheery in her company that the words spouted out of him almost uncontrollably.

His face was hot with happiness as he opened and closed his lips in habitual exercise. He realized that he had never sung to anyone before! Little Erik always sung by himself – when Mama was not around of course because she always seemed to be sad when he sung. The little boy found his eyes losing brightness for a moment as a small flinch of sadness filled him – _maybe he shouldn't...Mama says singing is bad, Erik..._

But he had waited for so long for someone to hear him sing! And he was certain Ami shall adore his voice.

Because he was convinced that he was very good.

As he practiced every day and practice made perfect as they said! "Okay, Ami…um…this is something I wrote myself! I hope you like it – it's only a little bit…but I'll finish it someday," He explained to her in a flush of elation as he took a large, theatrical breath and parted his lips again,

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…masquerade…hide your place – _oh! Sorry, Ami…I," Little Erik blushed deeply as he hummed the song attempting to construct the words once more. Oh, how embarrassing! He must remember not to make mistakes such as this. How was he ever to perform his songs if he could not remember them? Silly, Erik. "Okay, I believe I've remembered it now – _hide your face, so the world will never find you…" _

The small boy took a deep breath to fill his lungs and tentatively looked up at the butterfly for a reaction.

He waited, concerned that Ami didn't like it but then he realized that she had not flown away! Maybe she stayed because she wanted more! _Oh Ami_!

"I really like it too…I've just started finishing it and maybe I'll sing it to you someday, Ami!" For she was such a wondrous companion. And already he felt inspired to sing some more. "I like it because…because…" Little Erik found himself stumbling in words as his fingers slowly stroked the plastic, artificial mask that covered a part of his face.

_The bad part_, as Mama scolded him when he had tried to wrench it off one morning. He did not like the idea of having a bad face! But he had seen it and it had only caused his Mama to cry and little Erik to have horrible nightmares.

His heart sank a little. "Ami, promise…promise me you won't look," Little Erik murmured as he slowly began to remove the mask. He _despised _it! But he could not take it off – maybe because he was alone…he could be exempted! "Promise…" He continued to beg as he found an odd, light sensation on his face as the mask was removed.

Little Erik sighed as Ami stayed, still in the same position as she had been when he had found her hours ago. He had wanted to feel what it was like to have the sunshine in all of his face! And as he leaned back and let the soft air caress the whole of his features - even the_ bad _part – he found an odd sense of freedom thundering through him. The air stroked the pained side of his face welcomingly. It felt like the touch Mama never gave him. He sighed - feeling quite content.

But there was also sadness. Because he did not _want _a bad part...he had always been a _good _boy. He prayed when he needed to and tried to make his Mama happy. He had never done anything bad and yet –

"Why must everyone run away from me, Ami?" Little Erik asked meekly as he once more fixed his small mask onto his face, "I…I am never nasty."

Nasty like the butcher as his neighbours had told his Mama...or the naughty little boys that stole bread and coins from the shopkeepers in town!

Little Erik was a good boy. He had always been good. It was the rest of the world who was not good. Glancing up at the butterfly, Erik found himself realizing something very important. It was going to get dark very soon – what if Ami didn't like the dark and flies away? Already he could feel his heart sighing at the very thought of Ami leaving him!

She couldn't! And he was going to make sure she stayed with him. For they were friends, and that was what friends did.

Passing his still friend a goodbye, Erik leapt past the grass blades towards the bag he had abandoned hours ago. Inside the bag were random, useless little rubbish he had collected on his way here from home. He carefully took out a large, transparent bottle. It had a wide neck so Ami could enter without damaging her wings. _Mine forever._

_My friend forever_!

Smiling widely, he returned to Ami and once more resumed position of looking over her. "It would be okay, Ami," Little Erik whispered melodically as he with munificent care urged the butterfly into the neck of the bottle. His fingers were quick and she never had a chance! With a gentle, almost involuntary shake, Little Erik smiled as Ami fluttered inside.

Now she never had to leave and break his heart.

Little Erik yawned as he sat back on the ground, this time eyeing dazedly the beautiful blue butterfly that flitted in the transparent tumbler. Setting her safely on top of his head, the small tired boy found himself finding comfort on the dusty ground. He had lain down and within a second, the field was silent.

Except from the soft snores of the little boy lost within the meadow.

* * *

><p>When Little Erik awoke, it was very dark.<p>

He uncomfortably rolled over and found himself gasping loudly at the plethora of glittering stars above. They were – extraordinary! He had never seen them like this for he had always admired from the limitation of his bedroom window. They sparkled and _shone. _Little Erik lay silent for a few moments before rolling onto his stomach and seeing Ami inside the bottle as he had left her.

"Do you _see _it, Ami?" He whispered loudly, happy and overwhelmed, "Do you see the beautiful stars? Have you ever _seen _anything so wonderful?"

But his glee soon faded as he realized that Ami's flutter was not as high as it once was. In fact, he noted the weakness in his friend almost instantly. "Ami," He cried out, still hushed as his eyes flashed with concern, "Ami are you okay?" Oh but she couldn't tell him what was wrong! The little boy was at a loss – w_hat if he'd hurt her?_

He found his fingers patting the ground for a rock to break the bottle. That must have been the reason! "Oh, I'm sorry, Ami," the young boy gushed feeling sadness empower tears in his eyes again, "I did not mean to _hurt you_… I just never wanted for you to leave me for I had never felt so happy!"

A small tear fell down as he tipped the bottle gently as to not make the butterfly dizzy – and held the rock up high to smash through the neck.

But if he did this – _Ami shall fly away. _And Erik was sure he would cry from loneliness.

But if he didn't – he knew his fragile, little butterfly would wither. And he would just cry more for he'd made her unhappy. Perhaps Ami has other friends – a family? She had served her purpose for him. _She had. _And so wonderfully.

Ami had given him the best afternoon he could ever remember…

The glass crackled and Erik opened his shining eyes as he took the bottle, careful as to not catch broken glass and shook it – "Fly away, my friend!" Little Erik choked out to the butterfly as it flapped its wings and slowly fluttered away from the open top.

Tears ran down his face as he spluttered, knowing his little heart had just broken again. "Bye, bye!" He called out as the butterfly faded into the darkness and he was once more alone. Oh how lonely he felt now. How lost and cheerless without his friend. His friend who had the most beautiful wings.

His friend who was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Glancing up at the starry night, little Erik found himself feeling better. For he knew it was never to last. And what had lasted had made him so _happy. _He stood up and made his way towards his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he ran small fingers through his hair as he glanced back at the mellow field. "Perhaps another day," He said with a smile as he began to travel back down the path home.

For he was certainly hungry and Mama had food at home.

Maybe he shall run away another day.

It was as he descended this path, that little Erik's eyes fell on a butterfly. The butterfly was not Ami – but it was settled in a rose bush. A small smile tugged on his miserable features as he approached it. The butterfly flew away instantly, but Erik did not look at the butterfly. He pulled at the large red rose and beamed at it before softly tucking it into his bag.

The path was gloomy and rather frightening but little Erik's thoughts were far away from where he stood. He found himself – _content. _Almost happy. And he found himself, whistling in the silent path.

For this afternoon had shown Little Erik something different – _joy. _It gave him hope that perhaps he would someday feel that same joy as he had with his very first friend. It gave him hope that someday – he might have someone he may pour his love in to…for little Erik had so much _love _inside. He was almost bursting from it. Despite the world's view of him, little Erik knew there was hope somewhere. Somewhere.

And excited as he was, little Erik found that he still longed for that little blue butterfly lone in the field.

His fragile, special little Ami.

* * *

><p><em>Last author note: I do think - and I only realized this after! - that the way that he releases Ami is in parallel to how he releases Christine in the end. Oh god. -dies- My imagination is really rather shocking sometimes. Anyway, I hoped you like it! And thanks for reading to the end. If you did. <em>


End file.
